


Fatigue

by calisonne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calisonne/pseuds/calisonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov works too hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatigue

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a request for the friend. I'm not 100% sure of the characterisation or Chekov's accent, despite watching both of the films several times, and this was mostly written between 11pm and 2am at a very slow pace.

"Zat is not how ze naweegation system vorks." Ensign Pavel Chekov insisted, leaning over the shoulder of the dark-haired young crewmember that was sat at the Ensign's usual post. From where he was, entering the bridge for his shift via the turbolift, Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu could not see his face, but he imagined Chekov's face displayed some factor of irritation. Right now, as he strode over to his station, all he could see was the back of the Ensign, from his curly brown hair to the bottom of his standard black boots that seemed to suit him so well.  
"Have you been here all night?" He asked as he pulled his chair round, dismissing the crewman who was working there, and sat himself down at the helm, studying the Russian's face. It took a moment for Chekov to realise it was him whom Sulu was addressing, and when he turned his head to respond, Sulu could see why. The normally energetic ensign was exhausted.  
"Is ze neeght sheeft ower?" Chekov asked with a frown. Sulu nodded, "zen I hawe."  
"Does this mean I can go now?" The crewman sat at navigation asked impatiently. He was easily at a similar age to Chekov, but it was clear he was nowhere near his intellectual equal.  
"Yes, you are deesmissed." Chekov signaled for him to leave without turning around, waiting for the crewman to vacate the seat before he sank into it, lowering his face into a single hand which he used to rub his eyes..  
"You're a useless teacher you know." The crewman, Sulu couldn't quite put a finger on his name, snapped, straightening out his uniform with a look of annoyance clearly plastered across his face. Chekov looked up at him, along with several other members of the night shift, looking slightly hurt by the accusation.  
"I tried my best. You failed to understand ze baseecs of ze naweegation system." He gripped the back of his seat, watchful for a response. The crewman looked incredulous.  
"Do you even know how to work that system? I bet my ten year-old little brother could do a better job." The crewman turned on his heels, marching towards the turbolift. Chekov's face fell back into his hands. Sulu found himself standing up and striding after the man, his hand slamming down onto the button for the turbolift doors as the crewman was about to step in. The crewman wheeled round.  
"Ensign Chekov is the finest navigator on this ship and I enjoy every moment I work beside him. You'd do well to learn your place."  
The crewman opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again as the familiar sound of the turbolift door opening was audible. He turned around, and Sulu was forced to step back to allow the Captain and Commander onto the bridge.  
"Is everything okay here, Lieutenant?" Kirk asked him as the pair stepped onto the bridge, gaze flickering between Sulu and the crewman.  
"Yes sir." Sulu said quickly before the crewman could respond. When Kirk turned to head towards his chair, the other members of night shift got up and headed to the tubolift, which the crewman Chekov had been instructing at navigation quickly mixed in with a vanished into the turbolift car. One ensign stayed, informing the captain of any events that had occurred during the shift, which the captain occasionally gave a nod to show he was listening. When Sulu looked back towards his station, he found Chekov had his eyes fixed on him. Slowly he returned to their adjoining stations, attempting the avoid the gaze of the Russian.  
"Deed you really mean zat?" Chekov asked quietly after Sulu took his seat; he nodded, not looking over the ensign but down at his station, pressing several buttons to check the work of the crewman at the station during the previous shift.  
"Zank you."  
"I won't always be here to set hotheaded newly graduates straight."  
"Yes, sir." Chekov replied in monotone, mirroring Sulu's own tone. It seemed a little harsh, in hindsight. Sulu turned his head to look at him. There were dark rings under his eyes, suggesting Chekov had been awake much longer than since his shift the previous day. Perhaps the crewman had been right in some length in his statement - if Chekov was overworking himself then he, no matter how smart, was bound to make mistakes; Sulu didn't want to see him struggling on shift. After a moment, Sulu broke the eye contact by turning in his chair to face the captain, who having dismissed the night shift commander, was settling into his chair.  
"Captain."  
"Yes, Mister Sulu?"  
"Sir, I believe Ensign Chekov is both mentally and physically exhausted."  
"Ensign?" Kirk took a moment to consider as Chekov turned in his chair, "how long is it since you got some sleep?"  
"Zirty-neene hours, sir." Chekov admitted, "the neeght sheeft naweegator vas hawing some problems vith ze naweegation system."  
"Lieutenant, escourt the ensign to his quarters and ensure he gets some rest." Kirk let out a sigh.  
"Yes, sir." Sulu replied instinctively, standing up and waiting for the navigator to do the same. When he did, he led the way to the turbolift, summoning it and then stepping in when the turbolift car arrived. When the door shut, cutting them away from the eyes of the bridge, Sulu noticed Chekov was swaying lightly on his feet.  
"I vanted to help." Chekov responded before Sulu spoke, almost identifying the question before Sulu had chance to speak it, "not zat he appreceeated it."  
"He was a fool not to." Sulu offered a small smile, pulling Chekov gently towards him to offer his shoulder as a rest until they the turbolift halted; Chekov did not resit, gripping Sulu's arm for support. Sulu felt him relax and drop off. When the turbolift halted, some few seconds after Chekov had fallen asleep, Sulu had to nudge the ensign awake and guide him out and along the corridor to his quarters, making his movements easy enough for the sleepy Russian to follow. Even at their slowed pace, it did not take them long to reach Chekov's quarters. When the Russian entered, Sulu waited in the doorway, watching as Chekov climbed onto the bed, still fully clothed, and curled up like a cat. He wasn't sure how long he had been stood there when his communicator beeped, summoning him back to the bridge.


End file.
